


Naps in the Office

by PeanutButterAndIceCream



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterAndIceCream/pseuds/PeanutButterAndIceCream





	Naps in the Office

Ray jolted up in his seat, almost throwing his mouse as he's shocked out of his concentration at his boyfriend's sudden exclamation. He turned around in his seat, looking at Michael as he scowls at him. 

“What?” Ray asked, wincing a little at the crack. He rubbed his throat at the sting. He'd been under the weather for a few days, but it hadn't been anything major enough to warrant any days off, at least in his mind. Michael's been a little passive aggressive towards him, but that's just him worrying, so it didn't bother Ray. He didn't want to get behind or push back any recordings, so here he was, working and editing and chugging coffee to keep focus.

“You're taking a break.” Michael said simply, not even giving Ray a choice. Truth be told, Ray was exhausted. The coffee tap he had going for most of the day was wearing him down, and the offer sounded very tempting. 

“Gimmie a minute.” Ray murmured, turning back and wiping the sweat off his hands before grabbing the mouse again.

“Nah, you're done for now.” A voice to his left said, and Ray whipped his head, not even noticing the older man directly next to him. He had to blink a few times before Ryan's face came into focus, but when he did, blue eyes were staring kindly at him. 

Ryan turn the seat around, making Ray dizzy, so he slumped in his seat as the gent softly pushed his chair towards his curly haired boyfriend. It seemed that the room wouldn't stop spinning, so Ray just sat there, his body feeling floaty and not entirely there. 

He could see Michael move toward him, and cold fingers brushed against this bangs, wiping the sweat off it. He felt too warm in comparison to Michael's body temperature, even though the older man was a constant furnace. Ray tipped his head forwards, chasing the cool feeling.

“Yep, you're done for like the next two days.” Michael said, but Ray winced at the volume. Ray couldn't tell if his glasses are foggy or if he was still dizzy or both at the same time, but Ray couldn't see Michael clearly even when his boyfriend put both of his hands on the sides of his face and softly placed his lips on Ray's. Ray melted into this, going completely boneless in the chair. He loved the loving, protective feeling that enhanced the kiss when Michael thumbed his too warm cheek.

Ray's eyes closed and next thing he knew, his face was in the crook of Michael's neck, his glasses pressed oddly against his face. Michael's chest shook, clearly amused, and Ray mumbled incomplete words in faux grumbles. Michael chuckled, looping his hands underneath Ray's thighs, his hands supporting Ray's backside and pulling his legs around his waist. He lifted his younger boyfriend, hiking him up a little before walking to the off-white couch.

Ray's face stayed tucked away, partly afraid of getting nauseous and partly because Michael's neck was all-too comfortable. It wasn't bony, and Ray loved the feeling of Michael's pulse thumping softly against his forehead, lulling him to a hazy, sleepy mindset.

Michael sat down first, leaning back and rearranging their legs so Ray's body was bracketed by Michael's legs. Ray's face never left its hiding spot, and he reached to find a freckled hand to hold while he passed out, the illness exhausting him to the point of slumber.

Michael waited a couple of minutes, making sure Ray's breaths were properly even, before he slipped off his and Ray's glasses and placed them both on the shelf above his head. He watched as Ryan came up to the couch, slowly placing a blanket over the both of them. With a wink to Michael, which was surprising that Michael even saw it without his glasses, Ryan sat himself at Ray's computer to finish whatever editing the man was struggling to do.

Michael smiled, rubbing soft patterns into Ray's back as his consciousness slowly drifted off with the sounds of heavy, calm breathing.


End file.
